


Wiped Out of Tears

by Estirose



Series: Singing Off Beat [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Lian is expecting Yen'ei to cry.Written for Fandomweekly #053, Silence.
Series: Singing Off Beat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928344
Kudos: 2
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Wiped Out of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I created Yen'ei and Lian for [Tinkering with Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236803), and then Lian decided she wanted a turn in my submission for FandomWeekly, so here we are!
> 
> (Story edited to correct Yenay, the original spelling to Yen'ei, which is more consistent with pinyin)

It shouldn't be so silent, Lian thought as she lay in her bed in the dorm room she shared with Yen'ei and two others. There should be sniffling, muffled crying, because Yen'ei was not ashamed to cry wherever and whenever. That afternoon had been traumatic, with Yen'ei not making it through the newest trainee elimination, but Yen'ei had insisted on making jokes and trying to annoy her.

When the musical group she and Yen'ei were both in heard of this program - and who in their group hadn't, after all - Lian hadn't even thought about applying to get in. Yen'ei had bugged all of them until they'd all applied so that she wouldn't be the only one vying for a spot in the new idol group. She was inexperienced, Lian knew, but she made up for it in enthusiasm.

There was a noise across the room, and Lian turned. It could have been a half-sob, but sounded more like the half-snore of Yen'ei's that just was so weird. At least she'd get to hear that half-snore for a little while longer; with the final so close and Yen'ei still due to perform on one more stage, they wouldn't have to be parted so soon. Not at least the end of the show.

What would she do if she made it into the idol group? It was entirely possible, after all. Her teachers had praised her and taught her so many things. People on Weibo loved her. Yenay had been so adamant that she need not worry, that Yen'ei had learned so much from the whole show and if she made it, then Yen'ei would be so happy.

Lian was proud of Yen'ei too. Yen'ei had made so much progress, learned so much, and it could only make their group so much stronger. Yen'ei had always struggled so much with choreography, after all. She was a great rapper, but not such a great dancer.

Yen'ei was still sleeping, and Lian supposed she should sleep too. With a snuffle of her own, she closed her eyes and hoped that sleep would come.


End file.
